ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Shame She Didn't Grab That Script While She Was There
}} Haley climbs some meta-walls to get the material component for Resurrection. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt (as spirit and as bone golem) ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius (Soul Spliced and as dragon) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Ganonron ◀ ▶ * Jephton the Unholy ◀ ▶ * Two Pickpockets Transcript Celia and OOTS are teleported by V to where V ported the Azurite fleet, "pop!" Vaarsuvius: I do not see why you would want to reunite with the dreadfully tedious Azurites... Haley: Look, once we get Roy back, he can tell us exactly where Girard's Gate is, and you can 'port us right there. Haley: But we need to resurrect Roy first, don't we? And this is as good a place as any, and better than most. Durkon? Durkon: Well tha first step is, we need ta find a way ta destroy tha bone golem 'fore we can— Vaarsuvius shapeshifts to pink dragon and crushes the bone golem, "CRUNCH!" Roy: Whoa. Durkon: Uh...OK. Well, I prepared Resurrection this mornin' based on Haley's Sendin' message... Durkon: So now all I gotta do is take tha bones and these diamonds tha I've been savin' in— Durkon: Thar gone! Me diamonds're missin'!! Roy: Typical, really. Durkon: Thay were jus' ere when we were walkin' thro Greysky City... Haley: *sigh* Cut to Greysky City, two pickpockets examine the bag they stole. Pickpocket: We are the most awesome pickpockets in the ENTIRE WORLD! Durkon: We cannae raise Roy from tha dead wi'out a diamond ta serva as tha spell component! Roy: Of course we can't. Vaarsuvius: I suppose I shall need to travel to the Plane of Elemental Earth to acquire another such gem. Ganonron: It's lovely this time of the year. Jephton: Really? I've never been Elan: Oh man! It's a shame you don't still have that giant diamond, Haley. Haley: What? Which giant diamond? Elan: The one you're holding on the Cast Page. Haley: ... Haley: Wait right here, I'll be back. Haley climbs along the website index and grabs the diamond from herself. Haley: Huh, what do you know, it worked. Elan: You sure it didn't need to stay there? Haley: Nah, that cast page is painfully outdated anyway. We all look deformed or something. Haley: I mean, my bow is upside down in half the panels. Durkon: One Resurrection spell, comin' up! Belkar: Hot damn! We keep overcoming plot obstacles at this pace, we'll be killing Xykon five strips from now! Haley: I'm gonna need a receipt for that diamond, incidentally. D&D Context * Shapechange is a 9th level spell which allows the caster to take any form they desire. Trivia * After this comic, the Cast Page comic was edited to show Haley holding an I.O.U. instead of the diamond. * In the OOTS cast page there is also a script held by Belkar. The script is the script for the cast page and is full of clichés. Rich Burlew is making a self-deprecating joke about the writing in Order of the Stick with the title of this strip. External Links * 649}} View the comic * 110445}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Shape Change Category:Vaarsuvius During the Soul Splice